juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
I've Got You Under My Skin
I've Got You Under My Skin is the twenty-third episode of the series and tenth episode of season two. Synopsis When Ah-Mah is lost because she missed a flight on a dragon to mediate a dispute (which would later turn out to be a trap), Monroe uses a magic stone to make two Junipers but Ray-Ray gets in the way of the blast and turns into Juniper's double so they turn Monroe into a Ray-Ray so their mom won't be suspicious. She has to take her grandmother's place in the negotiations, sending them to school. Recap While the kids are getting ready for school and June stops Ray Ray from hauling along a big monster in his rucksack, Ah-Mah calls in the morning to tell June and Monroe that she's stuck between traffic because of her dragon not knowing the map. In her stead she tasks June to go the Goblins and Gnomes conference to negotiate peace between the two. June can't go without taking care of her school attendance first though, so her and Monroe decide to create a body-double for her. Ray Ray hears them doing magic though and jumps into June's room, right between June and the body-double ray, making him the double instead. Enjoying his increased height and new long flowy hair, Ray Ray expects to have powers like hers too. He doesn't and June wants to make another double, but the crystal is out of juice, so they opt to make a double for Ray Ray instead. Monroe and Ray Ray as Ray Ray and June go to school and June sets way for the negotiation talks. At the school, Ray Ray gets bored and causes trouble for June, getting sent to the principal's office. Meanwhile, Monroe makes Ray Ray out to be smarter and more attentive than he usually is. At the conference, the gnomes and goblins are not getting along at all, resulting in petty reasons for their fight. Finally, June is fed up with the disputes between the negotiators and tells them to clear their differences up. During the break, the gnomes feign trust and gratefulness and offer her some time in their "Recreational room". This turns out to be a trap originally set for Jasmine Lee. June is attacked by a monster. Back at the school, Ray Ray notices a monster approaching the school and rushes to tell Monroe, who can't get out of class. Enlisting Ray Rays help, he stages trouble and is sent to the principal's office as well. They try to face the monster but since they are both without a plan, they just try to distract it. Back at the negotiation rooms, the gnomes are waiting for their hit-monster to finish the job but when the monster opens the door, he falls on the ground with June standing behind him, ready to smack down on the gnomes. The gnomes tell her they didn't know it wasn't gonna be her grandma and expected less resistance and but since she didn't go to school, they must in the clear. Sudden realization hitting her, June leaves as quick as possible. Ray Ray ends up actually having fun using June's height and longs legs to outrun the monster despite having no extra powers and gives credit to the ton of sugar he eats every day. Monroe can't keep up but they both concoct a plan and defeat the gladiator monster, getting it stuck in the sandbox. June arrives on scene, but seeing that they got ahold of the situation without her, watches as the two congratulate each-other and start walking back home. At the end of the school day, the crystal has charged enough to change them all back, but changes the kids into Monroe. Credits clip Jasmine tries to get a more direct flight without stop-overs at the dragon airline she is using but is dealing with slouchy dragons. Characters *Juniper *Ray Ray *Monroe *Jasmine *Gnomes *Goblins *June and Ray Ray's classmates Quotes :June: (pounding on the bathroom door) Dennis! C'mon! You said you'd be done in 5 minutes, it's been 15, I need to take a shower! :Dennis: (heard inside the bathroom) Augh, get lost, dweeb! ...I'm shaving. :June: Ugh please, I have more mustache than you do. (Dennis opens the door and puts his head through, his chin and cheeks are covered in foam) :Dennis: You said it, not me! (he wipes foam under June's nose and goes back in the bathroom, laughing, June wipes the foam off her lip) :June: Mom?...is that you... :Barbara: Yes, honey? :June: I'm not feelin' very good... :Barbara: Oh... not buying it. Get up! :June: Ugh. Was it that obvious?! :Barbara: Oh, please, at least when your brother plays being sick, he fakes throwing up. :Ray Ray (June): My name's June, and my brother Ray Ray's a rock-star! :Ray Ray (June): Hey, tell me something and be honest. Does my hair look extra bouncy today? Cuz seriously, watch this! (bounces her hair) :Ophelia: Okay, who are you and what did you do with Juniper? :Monroe (Ray Ray): Oooh nothing. She's just real excited (clears up throat and does american accent) She's just real excited because she- used a new conditioner. What a dweeb, eh? (Ray Ray snorts and him and Monroe start to laugh) :Monroe (Ray Ray): My name's Ray Ray Lee and I'm a complete idiot. :Monroe (Ray Ray): Can you keep the big fella on the run for a wee bit without getting caught? :Ray Ray (June): Whut? You kiddin'? With legs this long I can outrun a greyhound! :Monroe (Ray Ray): Then off you go! Run like the wind! :(after the spell doesn't work right and June and Ray Ray are transformed into copies of Monroe) :June and Ray Ray: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! :Monroe: Look at ya! You're GORGEOUS! It's like Monroe.... in stereo! :Ray Ray: Lemme see that stone! No way i'm staying like this for- hey, wait a minute.... I've got a tail! Trivia * The title is a possible allusion to the 1936 song I've Got You Under My Skin. *The premiere of this episode was in Mexico on 04/28/06. *We learn that Ray Ray goes to the bathroom 12 times a day. *According to Ray Ray's teacher, Ray Ray goes to the bathroom two times a day. *Fourth appearance of Marcus. *June knows how to use magic to disguise Ray Ray and Monroe's voices. She uses a wand similar to the Reduction wand, but color-swapped green. *We have learned that Ray Ray draws monsters in his notebooks during class. *This marks the second episode that appears with two Junes since Picture Day. * This episode is the first time Ray Ray and Monroe are shown to handle a monster or fighting problem completely without June's help. *One of the monsters planning to get rid of Jasmine in the negotiation is an underling of the Demoness. *The monster seen reading flight times to Jasmine in the credits is also seen as an underling of The Demoness in The Kids Stay in the Picture. *June attempts to undo the spell at midnight, claiming it is exactly twelve hours since it has been cast. However, the spells were cast right before school started, which presumably was around eight AM or or so; twelve hours later would have been at around eight in the evening. * The room that the gnomes send June into is actually the same one at the end of Every Which Way But Loose or just extremely similar. This might mean that the gnomes were trying to banish her or, the room is a rental. * "'Ending Tagline"': "Sorry, ma." - "'Troll"' Gallery Goblin and troll.png Goblin1.png negotiation.png|June finally negotiating. Troll conspiracy.png 09june in a pinkcaveagain.png recreational room.png|"Recreational room." MonroeRayRayplan.png|Monroe (Ray Ray) and Ray Ray (as June) make their battle plan. 09 rayray proud.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Spell Debut Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Minor Allies